


Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Eren works drawing in the nsfw department, Levi is the librarian, Library AU, M/M, Marco Sasha Connie and Hanji are mentioned very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of Levi's years as a librarian, he's never seen anybody at the library as much as he has Eren Jaeger.</p>
<p>Eren comes in everyday when the building opens, greets Levi and then retreats to the corner of the building he's claimed for his own. He unpacks his laptop and drawing tablet and gets to work.</p>
<p>With Eren's sweet personality, he's got to be drawing bunnies and people with flower crowns.</p>
<p>Never did Levi expect what he actually draws....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_skull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/gifts).



> So, uh... this started as a simple little idea, and someone wanted me to actually write a one-shot out of it, so...
> 
> Here ya go, please enjoy!!

   A little yawn comes from Levi’s mouth as he unlocks the library door and heads in. It was just before nine, about fifteen minutes until the library was to open. He dropped his bag on his desk a little ways in from the door and took off his jacket, draping it over his office chair.

     He spent the remaining minutes of peace to get the building ready for the day. He took the upside down chairs that sat on the children’s tables and put them on the ground, pushing them under the tables neatly and other odds and ins before going back up to the front. He made a mental note to wash the windows soon as he flicked the ‘closed’ sign to ‘open’.

     It wasn’t fifteen minutes later that the door opened. The bell jingled lightly to announce the presence of the newcomer. Levi’s eyes flicked up from the list of overdue books on his computer screen to see two people come in. One was an anxious looking man with black hair. He seemed to be a college student, by his loose sneakers, gray lounge pants and hunter green hoodie reading _Trost University_. The freckled kid sped off, towards what looked like the psychology section.

     “Exam time,” Levi mutters before his eyes travel back to the second to enter.

     He was a young man, looking to be in his early twenties, with brown hair that managed to stick out from under his multicolored beanie. His wide green eyes made him look younger than he really was, but Levi knew – from registering him for his library card, mind you – that this kid, Eren Jaeger was his name, was in fact right around twenty four. He was a regular at the library. Levi guessed he was either jobless, taking college courses online, or he made money over the internet because almost every day, he comes in, and sits his ass down in the back, and does an assortment of things on his laptop.

     “Good morning Levi,” Eren calls cheerfully, approaching Levi’s desk with a large grin.

     “Geez, what is your problem, kid? It’s a fucking library, quit yelling,” the librarian scolded, his voice significantly quieter than Eren’s, but not quite enough to be a whisper.

      “For one, I wasn’t yelling,” he sassed as he stuck a finger up. “Second, the only other person here is most likely too nose deep in text books to even register anything but what the id has to do with the super ego.”

      Levi opened his mouth, intending on dealing speech, however, his reply was cut off as the freckled student made a second appearance.

     “H-Hi, I am so sorry to bother,” he breathed out towards Levi and glancing to Eren. His hands gripped the side of Levi’s desk so that his knuckles turned white. “But I was wondering if I could have a code to one of the computers? I really need the online resource as well.” Levi pursed his lips momentarily before pushing off of his desk so his chair slid back on his plastic mat on the floor. He dug into one of the draws that aligned the wall behind him until he came out with a small stack of papers. He twisted around and scooted back to the table. He pulled one slip of paper out from under the rubber band and passed it to the boy.

     “That’s good for an hour,” he informed him. The student nodded, quickly giving out his thanks before he was already halfway to the computers. Levi clicked his tongue at him before turning once more to Eren.

     The boy gave a small laugh. “I’ll be in my corner,” he said. He gave a small wave and turned, heading to the corner a little ways away from Levi’s desk.

     “Eren’s corner” was a small nook in between a bookshelf, a semi-large aquarium and the wall. A small table stood, along with three chairs around the circular surface. This corner, no one went to in the first place because for one, the chairs there are hella uncomfortable, and two, most people found the water in the tank distracting.

     Levi sniffed dryly when he caught himself staring at the younger man and quickly switched his gaze back to his computer monitor.

    The day went on as normal, people shuffled in and out of the library, books were checked out and returned, along with overdue funds being paid.

     “Bye Mr. Ackerman!” a child called. A small smile graced Levi’s lips at the lisp in the little boy’s speech and the ecstatic wave of his hand. He waved back before the glass doors shut. He looked down at his desk after the kid and his mother was gone.

     There was a distinct pang in his stomach – most definitely from not packing a lunch to eat today. And today was rather busy, so he couldn’t just declare lunch and kick everyone out.

     Dammit. The _one_ day he forgets to bring lunch just happens to be the day he didn’t eat any breakfast either. Now he was going to have to wait until dinnertime.

     “Levi,” a sing songy voice called just after he had made his peace with no sustenance until at least 7:45. He glared up to find Eren walking toward him. His beanie had been discarded earlier, and his hair looked like he hadn’t bothered to fix it from the static from the hat. He scrunched his hoodie sleeves up to his elbows as he walked. “Have you eaten yet?” he asked when he stopped in front of Levi.

     The man scoffed bitterly, switching to look at the screen saver of his computer – little words saying _cheer up grump_ floating around. Hanji changed it one day and he never figured out how to change it back, so that way it stayed. “I left my damn lunch at home,” he huffed.

     “Oh,” Eren hummed. A grin split out on his face. “You want me to bring you back something? I was just going to get lunch.”

     Levi’s eyes narrowed at him. “You probably eat at some shitty fast food place, don’t you?” he accused, his nose scrunching up slightly.

     “No, no of course not.” Eren scoffed twice and shuffled from foot to foot under Levi’s gaze. “Maybe,” he said finally.

     Levi rolled his eyes at him. “Thought so.” He lifted his butt up from his seat so he could pull his wallet out. “Just… don’t get me something dripping in grease.” He nearly shivered at the thought as he drew a few bills out of his wallet and offered them out to Eren.

     “G-Got it!” Eren took the money and gave a mock salute, placing his right fist over his heart while his left one went behind his back. “I’ll be back in a few.” And with that, he sped out the door. Levi rolled his eyes after replacing the wallet in his back pocket and settled back into his chair.

     It was all of five minutes after Eren left that Levi remembered his cookie stash He didn’t usually dig into it, since they were cookies mostly bought from Girl Scout that had set up shop in the library on a few occasions. But how could somebody forget about Girl Scout cookies?

     This is the question Levi mulls over as his teeth sink into a macaroon. Sure, it’s a little stale, but still oh so delicious.

     “Hey! Hey _mister_ ,” a little voice called across the desk. Two arms were flung over the side and a head popped up. A tiny, shaved head with big golden eyes peering up at him.

     Levi paused, the macaroon half hanging out of his mouth. “What?” his muffled response sounded.

     “Do you have a book called... um… it, uh…” the boy trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing.

     “They very hungry caterpillar!” another voice shouted, and another head popped up. A little brunette with big, glossy brown eyes.

     Levi hummed, the cookie still wedged between his canines. He popped the rest in his mouth and went to the computer and quickly typed in the name of the book, along with who he knew the author to be. Sure, he knew they had the book, it was just a matter of being able to locate it in the building, or if it had already been checked out.

     He suddenly stood and came from behind his desk. He gestured for the kids to follow him before he strode over to where the book should be. He stopped by a certain bookshelf and skimmed the titles. It wasn’t until he was squatting down, looking at the last shelf before his finger brushed over the spine of the book they were looking for. He pulled it out gently and swiveled to the kids.

     “Ooh, did you find it?!” the little girl squealed, coming closer several paces until she took the book from his hands. She giggled with delight and took off one of the unoccupied chairs at the kid’s table.

     “Thanks Mister!” the boy bubbled as he chased after the girl. Levi grunted as he stood up, brushing off his pants.

     The door chimed, once again, announcing the arrival of a certain Eren Jaeger. He held up the paper bag up to face level with a grin too large for his face.

     “You know, this is breaking the library rules,” Levi muttered. He twisted and turned to try and make himself comfortable on the stupid chairs in Eren’s corner.

     “What is?” Eren asked, already shoving fries into his mouth. Levi grimaced at him.

     “Food. There’s not supposed to be food in the library,” he stated. He stared at the unappetizing wrap of some kind of chicken (it didn’t really look like chicken, though) and lettuce, not yet daring to take a bite.

     Eren shrugged. He used the hand – his right – not holding his food to once again power up his laptop. He quickly typed in his password and got access to the device.

     “So what do you do on there all day long anyway?” Levi asked as he picked up his chicken – still not sure if it actually _was_ chicken – and held it in front of his mouth, trying to get up the nerve to bite into it.

     “I draw,” Eren said through a mouthful of hamburger. Levi clicked his tongue.

     “Well no shit,” he muttered. His gray-blue colored eyes slid from the tortilla, over to the man sitting beside him. “What _do_ you draw? Super heroes? Scenery? Or do you do bunnies and that kind of cute shit?”

     Eren laughed. He had to seriously struggle not to spit his entire mouthful out. After a few minutes, he finally managed to force down his mouth full. He sucked down some of his drink before he spoke again.

     “No, I don’t draw any of that stuff,” he shook his head. “Actually, what I draw, is _kind of_ embarrassing to admit…”

     “Wait, you draw girl’s comics, don’t you?” Levi guessed. Eren bit his lip and shook his head again. “Show me, then.”

     Eren slowly put his hamburger down and pulled his laptop closer. He tapped at the keys slowly until he sighed lowly.

     “Are you sure you really want to see this?” he asks slowly. His hands are on either side of the computer, ready to twist it in Levi’s direction. Levi gathered up enough courage to take a bite of his wrap. He chewed it as he nodded. “Okay…” He turned the laptop towards the librarian.

     …Only for him to spit out his mouth full when he caught sight of the picture.

     He stared wide eyed at the screen. A picture of two men was displayed, in a… _very_ inappropriate position. One that most likely involved a lot of lubricant.

     “Yeah… I work by doing commissions for a lot of people. Most of them are erotic, like this one.” Eren attempted to explain to the stunned man.

     “Holy fuck…” Levi’s wide eyes flicked to Eren. “Is that,” he pointed a shaky finger to the screen, “even possible?”

     Eren glanced to the screen before locking his eyes quickly back to Levi. A smirk came over his face as he leaned closer to him. “Well of course it is… I could even show you sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I REALLY need to say that I'm trash?  
> BUT. You don't know how much I giggled while writing this.
> 
> For those of you who read my other stories, I apologize for my lack of presence. I have had no motivation to write as of late - besides stupid little au ideas over there on the tumblrs.
> 
> Oohh... Speaking of which, my url is allychan-ravenwood.tumblr.com . You can look me up. I occasionally post drabbles and stuff. And I try to let you guys know what's happening with updates and whatnot.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you feel like it, please drop a comment telling me what you thought about this train wreck.


End file.
